


All My Demons, Greeting Me As A Friend

by howtohold



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, Postpartum Depression, Postpartum Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: The baby is wailing too, making Will shout even more. He needs to protect his baby. He has to.No one else will.Hobbs will kill her, then he'll kill Abigail too. Will needs to protect them. He'd soonerdiebefore letting Hobbs take them away.---------Omegaverse. Hannigram.After they survive the fall, Will and Hannibal start a family of their own.Will drowns in his nightmares after he births their child.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	All My Demons, Greeting Me As A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This has disturbing imagery, involving _Male Lactation_.  
> Also, a sentence that depicts unconscious violence on a newborn infant.

There's a child wailing, like it's craving for air.

Will opens his eyes, his vision blurry and his head weighs like lead. He hears familiar voices, Hannibal and Chiyoh, amidst the incessant weeping of an infant. 

"How are you feeling?" Hannibal asks. Will feels Hannibal's hand squeezing his.

"Lost." Will replies. He could still hear a baby screaming its lungs out. He ignores it for now. He blinks and blinks, until his vision clears.

Will's throat is scratchy. "Water?"

Hannibal nods. He leaves Will for a moment and returns with a cup of lukewarm water. Will mutters a quiet thanks and drinks it. 

"Would you like to hold her now?" Hannibal asks.

Will furrows his brows, confused. " _Hold her?"_

Chiyoh is suddenly beside Hannibal, cradling a small bundle wrapped in soft cream blanket.

 _A baby,_ Will realizes. _A newborn baby._

It dawns on him, that he's laid down on the bed with his middle wrapped in bandages, the scent of antiseptic overpowering the entire room.

The baby makes a loud gurgling sound that shakes Will to his core.

 _That's his baby._ The one he nourished inside his body for nine months. The one that made his belly swollen, kicked his guts, demanded he ate eccentric food combination, and regurgitate it back to the sink, much to Hannibal's dismay and concern.

Hannibal is holding the baby, _their baby._ He's waiting for Will to tell him that he's ready.

Will nods, several times. His mind buzzing with _Please, please let me hold our child._ But he doesn't say this aloud, he's pretty sure that Hannibal knows. Chiyoh assists him in sitting up, the incision doesn't sting when he moves due to the anesthesia coursing through his veins.

When the weight of the child is placed in his arms, it feels like his heart is going to burst with all sorts of emotions. He laughs wetly, kissing the forehead of his baby. He stares at the red, pinched face of his baby, cataloging every detail, every movement, every sound that she makes and preserving it in his memory palace.

Will glances at Hannibal, at his Alpha. He's smiling too, his eyes shining with unshed tears. 

Finally, _finally._ After Abigail, after Margot, after Molly--Will gets to have this,

_A family._

_**_

When their little girl is done feeding, her belly full of her father's milk, Will drifts off to sleep. He dreams of his past, which rarely happens nowadays.

He's standing at his lake, the gentle flow of water caressing his legs. No longer donned in his fishing gear, instead he's dressed in his expensive, form fitting dark suits. The sunlight warms his skin, it's soft and warm and he relishes in the calm that he feels.

He hears splashing to his left.

"Hey," Abigail greets, a small grin on her face. "You're here."

Will inhales sharply. Because he parted from her, from his first child, when they were in Palermo. But she's returns to him now, in this dream. 

As he wades into the quiet of the stream, Abigail returns to him, unbloodied, _beautiful_. 

" _Abigail_ ," Will whispers breathlessly. He reaches out to her, tucks a hair behind her ear. He laughs when he sees that she has two ears. She laughs too.

"You've been immensely successful with fishing." Abigail comments. The shrill sound of an infant laughing catches Will's attention. He turns his head towards the sound and spots Hannibal playing with a toddler. Will feels the urge to rush towards them, to hold their daughter and Hannibal in his arms.

But Abigail grabs his arm,

"I want to meet her." She says coldly. Her eyes losing the warmth it had earlier. "When will I meet my baby sister?"

"Abigail--" Will starts, but he winces when Abigail's grip on him tightens painfully. Horror grips him when sharp claws sprout from Abigail's fingers. It tears through his skin.

"You're leaving me again." Her voice wavers, she's crying again. She whines pitifully.

She sobs, " _I'm sorry._ " Her grip loosens, a gash on her throat opens up and blood flows heavily from it. Will tries to hold her, to bind her neck, to stop it from bleeding. But she steps back, choking on her own blood.

 _"I-I'm sorry."_ She repeats. Abigail stumbles, falling to the lake.

Will attempts to catch her but a blinding pain stops him. _He's bleeding too_ , he realizes. He unbuttons his suit, lifts the hem of his shirt. There's a horizontal incision on his lower abdomen that's spilling blood. He feels weak from the blood loss.

Light fades from Abigail's eyes.

**

Will wakes up clammy and nauseous. The room is dimly lit, the heavy curtains covering most of the sunlight.

He's alone, his baby sleeping in her own crib a few steps away from his bed. He wants to get up and place his baby in his arms but he can't. He feels weak from the intense pain from his lower belly, the medications must be wearing off.

The door opens and Will squints, he cannot see who entered the room.

The footsteps grows closer and when it stops, Will can't breathe. The person standing beside him-- _it can't be--_

_"Abigail?"_

Abigail stares at him, eyebrows furrowed, an unreadable expression on her face. She turns away from Will and heads to the crib. The baby, _Will's baby_ , is crying again. 

"She needs to be cleaned." Abigail remarks. Her voice sounds different, distorted. She pauses in front of the crib, "May I?"

Will nods, "Uh, sure. Thank you."

Abigail carries the baby and rocks her in her arms, shushing the wailing baby. Will observes quietly as she cleans his baby and changes her diaper.

"Am I dreaming?" He wonders aloud. Abigail is...she's gone. _So why is she here? Why is she talking with Will, his baby in her arms?_

"She needs to feed." Abigail tells Will, pointedly looking at Will's chest. Will struggles into a sitting position, trying his best to ignore the pain the grips him with every movement. He unbuttons his top. Abigail gently releases the baby in Will's arms.

Will holds his daughter near his chest as she latches on to a nipple. _Oh, how precious she is. She's Will's and Hannibal's. She's family. Finally._

_Finally._

"Thank you, Abigail." Will says, a ghostly smile on his face.

Abigail walks away, leaving Will alone with his child.

**

"He called me _'Abigail'_." Chiyoh informs Hannibal. The alpha halts chopping the basil and puts the knife down. 

"Will?" Hannibal asks, a sense of dread creeping in. A rare feeling for him these days.

Chiyoh nods, "He was different from usual." 

**

The dream- _nightmare_ -repeats each time Will closes his eyes. It worsens to the point that Will is no longer sleeping, which exacerbates his paranoia and anxiety. He demands that his baby stays with him all the time. 

Will doesn't even realize that he's _hurting_ his baby, doesn't realize that his grip is _suffocatingly tight,_ doesn't hear the distressed _wails_ of his child.

He struggles when ~~Chiyoh~~ _Abigail_ comes and steals the baby from him and places her inside the crib.

The worse part is when ~~Hannibal~~ **Garret Jacob Hobbs** enters the room, when he tries to wrap Will in his decaying arms. The smell of rotten flesh assaults Will's nose and he shoves Hobbs away, screaming hysterically.

"Will." Hobbs calls him, his lips are falling out. Maggots are crawling out of his mouth, slimy and squirmy. Will scratches Hobb's arms with his nails.

 _"Will!"_ Hobbs repeats. Will screams at him to _get out! Get out!_

The baby is wailing too, making Will shout even more. He needs to protect his baby. He has to. No one else will. Hobbs will kill her, then he'll kill Abigail too. Will needs to protect them. He'd sooner _die_ before letting Hobbs take them away.

Abigail grabs his other arm while Hobbs pin him down. The last thing Will remembers before losing consciousness is being forced to swallow unknown pills.

**

Hannibal cradles their baby in his arms, feeding her the milk he extracted from Will when the omega had fallen asleep. Her eyes are open, staring at her father curiously before looking at the window.

"We'll fix him, _Mano meilė_." Hannibal promises to his little girl. He nuzzles her face, scent marking his child. "Your father will return to us. Don't worry."

**

"Will?"

"Abigail."

"My baby sister looks beautiful." Abigail giggles, bouncing her sibling in her arms. "Look, she's smiling."

Will peeks in the bundle of blankets. The skin of his baby is all black, antlers beginning to sprout from her tiny head.

She's a wendigo.

"Just like her father." Will comments. He looks at his arms, he's all black too. His head feels heavy, the antlers are weighing him down. 

Hannibal beckons him from across the lake, he's in his wendigo form too. Abigail transfers the baby to Will's embrace. Blood flows from his nipple as he nurses his offspring.

"May I taste?" Abigail inquires, gesturing at his slightly swollen chest. She wants to feed too. Will nods.

Abigail latches to his other nipple. She smiles as she suckles the warmth red liquid. Blood floods her mouth and warms her belly. A hand wraps on Will's middle and someone presses to his back. Hannibal holds him from behind.

Will nuzzles his alpha, breathing in his comforting scent. Hannibal sneaks a hand between Will's legs, prodding his entrance. Will discovers that he's dripping with slick as Hannibal pushes a finger inside him. He lets out a moan when the fingers are replaced with Hannibal's cock.

His daughters, Abigail and the newborn offspring, continue to feed from him. Hannibal fucks him gently, slowly.

Will groans then purrs contentedly. His family takes, _takes_ from him. And he gives, _gives_ them everything.

**

Hannibal crushes the Lithobid pills and mixes it with the glass of water and the bowl of freshly cooked crab bisque. He places them in a quaint tray, along with the dining utensils.

Will is still asleep when he enters the room.

Hannibal kisses his omega chastely on the lips. He scent marks him, capturing his sleeping face and storing it in his memory palace along with countless of other moments he spent with Will.

They are a family now. Hannibal cannot lose Will again. Not to himself.

Will may have to stop breast-feeding.

Postpartum psychosis is rare but treatable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
